A Break
by HanSolosGal
Summary: “We never seem to get a break, do we?”- a continuation of the scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark, on the Bantu Wind. Rated M for Maturity- sexually explicit. Marion/Indy. Please review!


**A Break**

_Summary:_ _After watching Raiders again, I had a bit of inspiration. I mean, come on- Marion totally woke up naked the next morning. This is my version of what happened that night on the __Bantu Wind. **Rated M for sexual content**. This is my first M fanfiction, so please, **review!** Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.  
_

* * *

"We never seem to get a break, do we?"

Marion sighed, turning over a bit and snuggling her head into Indiana's chest. Damn it. Leave it to Indiana Jones to leave her completely and utterly turned on, before _falling asleep_. Hell, leave it to Indiana Jones to just **leave** whenever he felt like it!

Tracing a finger down his rising and falling chest, she sighed again. Damn him.

Suddenly, she heard a soft snort of laughter come from Indiana's snores. Quickly looking up, she was met with Indiana's steely gaze and mischievous grin.

"Gotcha." he said, complimented with an audacious wink. Damn it! She had really thought he was sleeping!

Marion glared, although she was much more pleased with the current situation. Her determined gaze turned became tinted with her own sense of mischief. Two could play at the teasing game. "Indiana Jones!" she said admonishingly, as she began to roll on top of him again, "You- **really**- do think- _much- _too highly- of- yourself," she said slowly, emphasizing every word by grazing a soft kiss higher and higher up his chest. Reaching his collarbone, she looked up, greatly pleased by the intense desire she saw in his eyes.

"Do I?" he asked huskily, his breath coming out a little harsher than before. Damn it, Marion still knew how to drive him _crazy_. Seeing her graze her lips up his chest had sent a jolt of desire throughout his entire body. If he wasn't up before, he definitely was up now- hell, in more ways than one.

"Mm, _yes_, I think you do." She said with her own mischievous grin as she sat up and _slid_ into a straddling position. Indiana couldn't help but close his eyes and _groan_- the friction between her movements and the cloth above his hardening cock was maddening. Realizing what he'd just done, he opened his eyes looked up to see Marion looking smug as ever. "Hard already, Jones?" she asked, emphasizing the question by grinding against his growing hardness in one slow motion.

Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip, trying hard to stay composed. He wasn't that easy. "Hm, I suppose you could say- say that," he answered, caught off guard when Marion continued grinding herself against his growing bulge in a steady rhythm. Leaning his head back against his pillow, he shut his eyes, enjoying the sensations and mumbling softly. "God, _Marion_."

Marion moaned softly in reply, her eyes shut tight as she slowly grinded herself against his large bulge, the sensations making her wet and throbbing. God, she didn't just want him- she _needed_ him. Fighting her primal urges to take him right then and there, she stopped, smirking slightly at him. "Say that again, Indy." She said softly, lowering her body and her face closer to his.

Indiana grinned. Oh, always the challenge. He raised an eyebrow at her, pulling them in an upright position against the headrest. "_Marion_." he said slowly, as though his mouth were savoring the taste. Marion nodded, running a hand up his chest to entangle itself in his soft hair, straddling his lap as he sat up against the headrest, her lips ever-so-close to his as she grinned. Biting her lip softly, she leaned in a little closer, and softly grazed her lips against his before pulling away again. Feeling him shift a bit impatiently, she smirked, lowering her lips down to meet his collarbone again, planting kisses up the side of his strong neck to his earlobe.

It was his weak spot, and she _knew_ it. Darting out her tongue teasingly, she lightly wetted the sensitive flesh, before whispering against it softly, her hot breath heightening the sensations he was feeling- "Oh, _Indiana." _she moaned silkily, knowing that it would drive him absolutely mad.

He rolled his head back against the headrest. He was in _heaven_. Unable to respond coherently, he ran his hands up Marion's smooth leg. His right hand edged further up her leg, running over her tight stomach and softly groping her breast through the silk of her dress. His fingers light, he ran his thumb over her hardening nipple, the material of the silk causing a frustrating amount of friction. Marion moaned softly, the vibrations of the moan hitting his ear as she continued to play with it. She began to kiss down his neck against, kissing up his jawline and running a hand down his chest before _shoving_ him against the headrest, pushing her hips harder against his.

Indiana groaned softly, out of slight pain and pleasure. "Gentle there, sweetheart." he said with a smirk, running his other hand up to entangle itself into her hair before _finally_ pulling her lips to his.

The kiss was fiery and passionate. The two forgot wherever their hands had been as they desperately ran them down each other's torso. Sliding his hand under Marion's dress, he was surprised to find a lack of underclothing. "Naughty-" he muttered against her lips as she attacked his. "_Very_." she responded quickly, her hand finally reaching his bulge. Without separating from his lips, she frenziedly unzipped his pants, reaching his boxers inside to find his throbbing cock. Running her hand along the hard length, she pulled away from the kiss, taking a breath.

They gazed at each other wordlessly, their breathing very heavy and their eyes filled with desire. He began to unbuckle his belt, before throwing it to the side. "Help?" he asked softly, still in a bit of pain. Nodding quickly, Marion ran her hand down to his chest, slowly pulling off his pants and boxers and throwing them to the side.

They met eyes, and Indiana smirked. "Your turn, darling." he said, flicking his head in the direction of her dress. As much as he'd love to take it off himself, watching her take it off could be just as fun.

Grinning teasingly, Marion nodded. Watching for his reactions, she ran a hand down the front of her silk dress, reaching the edge of it. Indiana smirked softly, his reaction apparent as his cock twitched, getting harder as he sat against the headrest. Running her finger over the edge of the dress, she started to lift it off her body, slowly revealing her tantalizing flesh. Finally getting it off, she smirked down at Indiana, before throwing the dress off to the side.

"Lord, you're gorgeous." He said softly, running a hand up her leg as she slid back up to straddle him. She grinned, both bashful and smug at the same time.

"Not too bad yourself, Jones." she said with a smile, running a single finger up his jaw and over his lips. Silently, she positioned herself over his cock, before sliding down onto it. She shut her eyes as he filled her, unable to hold back a soft moan.

Indiana groaned, the feeling so tight around his throbbing cock. They sat there, enjoying the sensation and getting readjusted to the feeling, before Marion started to raise her hips, slowly sliding up and down his aching length.

"God, Marion, feels so- you're so _tight_-" Indiana groaned, his head rolled back as it got harder and harder to breath. Responding with a breathless moan, Marion continued, finding a steady rhythm. She felt so _good_. Running his hands up and down her chest, Indiana silently urged her to go faster, Marion's moans only adding to how close he was to climax.

The room soon became silent, except for the sound of heavy breathing, the keening at the back of Marion's throat and the occasional explicit word let out in appreciation. This is how it always became, how they both remembered it. Long talks and harsh words were always exchanged between the two of them, but when it came to this_- this_ required nothing more than soft murmurs of encouragement. Their bodies did all the talking.

Marion sped up her thrusts, Indiana's pulsating cock filling her completely. Lord, she'd forgotten how much she needed him. Opening her eyes as she felt herself close to climax, her eyes searched for his. Feeling her gaze on him, Indiana opened his eyes, struggling to keep them open as the sensations attacked him. Meeting his eyes, Marion screamed out his name and climaxed, convulsing around Indiana's cock, pleasure coursing throughout her body.

Indiana _groaned _at the sensation, working so hard to keep her gaze as he mumbled incoherently, meeting her thrusts as hard and fast as he could-

"_Marion- _I'm- I'm going to-"

With a shudder and a choked breath, he came, all the tension releasing as Marion slowed down her pace, milking the last out of him. Finally, he closed his eyes slowly, before reopening them. Barely able to inhale, he took some deep breaths, his body aching from the strain of being pushed again the backboard.

Sliding off of him quickly, Marion collapsed against Indiana, her head heavy with what had just happened. Pulling him down horizontally, she snuggled up alongside him. Looking up, she met his gaze again and smiled, running a finger back up his rising and falling chest.

"Well- good thing we got _that_ break, sweetheart." Indiana said softly, a smirk playing about his lips as he leaned over to switch the light off. Scooting back onto the bed, he turned, expecting to see Marion's smile but instead met with her soft snores.

"Damn it." he muttered softly. Climbing under the covers, his arms encircled her waist, pulling himself closer to her slumbering body. "I suppose this is when I should say I love you, but I guess that'll have to wait," he mumbled to himself, his head snuggling into her neck.

His eyelids began to flutter closed and his breathing began to grow heavy, before he heard it:

"Gotcha."

He smiled.


End file.
